Blowjobs and cocaine
by RawrDelena
Summary: It has never been me. Never. But now it's all about me, even if I don't want to be like that. It's all about me: Caroline Forbes.
1. Pink

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**a fiction which randomly popped up in my mind.**

**Tell me what you think about it and I'll think about writing more :)**

**I'm sorry, that I haven't updaten "I enjoy you, love." yet - but I write it in german and translate it and well, it needs time ^^**

**xo**

* * *

Chapter 01 - Pink

* * *

"What are you waiting for, Care?", Tyler asked. I sighed. It was our last day in Paris. Tomorrow morning we would fly back to Mystic Falls, and I'd miss Paris, I knew it. "Wait a minute.", I said and turned around. I almost forgot my handbag. "Let's go.", I said when I went back downstairs. Tyler smiled.  
"You're beautiful.", he said and kissed me. "Thank you.", I whispered and smiled.

_"You're beautiful, love.", Klaus said and smiled. „Thank you, Klaus.", I replied smiling. He took my hand and kissed every finger of mine. I blushed.  
"Like a real gentleman.", I giggled and he laughed. "Let's go, love.", he said and took my hand._

We went to a little café near the Eiffel Tower. It was lovely. I sat down and ordered a coffee, Tyler ordered nothing. I raised my eyebrow. „I don't want coffee.", he said and shrugged. I looked down. It wasn't the same with Tyler.

It has never been the same.

And to be honest? I missed him.

I missed Klaus.

I sighed. "Caroline, what's going on?", Tyler asked all of a sudden. I shrugged. "I'll miss Paris.", I said and smiled sadly. Good lie!, my said sarcastically. I almost rolled my eyes. "I have a surprise for you. You won't forget Paris. Everytime you'll... well you'll see.", he said and winked. I smiled weakly. At least he tried to make me happy.

"_Tyler, I need an intermission.", I said and looked into his eyes. "What?", he whispered. I didn't answer. I knew he understood me. We both knew he understood me. He just needed time to process what I told him. "A... break?", he asked. I nodded. "Why?", he asked quietly. "I .. something changed. And I have to overthink things, I need a break.", I repeated. "Okay. I'll give you your space to overthink things.", he said and turned around. I hurted him. I already knew it would hurt him, but I had to tell him. _

_Two weeks later someone knocked on my door. I opened and Tyler stood in front of it. We've only seen each other at the Grill when I was with Elena or Bonnie or Damon. "What's up?", I asked him. "I want to take you to Paris.", he said. I was stunned. "What?", I replied. I didn't know what to say. "I've already bought the tickets 2 month ago, but you wanted a break and so I didn't say anything. But the flight leaves in 17 hours and, well. I still want to go to Paris with you, Care.", he explained. I never thought Tyler would do such a cute thing. "Okay, I'll pack my things.", I answered nonchalantly and closed the door._

"Here we are.", Tyler said. We stood in front of a jeweler, it seemed expensive. He opened the door. "Ladies first.", he said and smiled. I smiled back and entered the jeweler. "What are we doing here?", I asked him and looked at my surrounding. Expensive rings, bracelets and chains. "That's the souvenir I told you about.", Tyler said and showed me a bracelet. It was...a cute gesture but pretty kitschy. The bracelet was golden, the gemstones were pink. And they were shaped like little hearts. "Wow, that's cute. Thank you, Tyler.", I said and tried a genuine smile. He smiled back. "I knew you'd like it.", he said and kissed my forehead. As soon as he was busy paying my smile disappeared.

"_Keep it, love. I want you to keep the bracelet.", he said. "I can't, Klaus.", I said and smiled. "You like it, Caroline, love. I know you do.", he said and looked deep into my eyes. "It reminds me of you. It is simple, beautiful and it shines. I want you to keep it.", he insisted. I sighed. "Okay, I'll keep it.", I replied and it disappeared in my handbag._

Tyler and me went back to our hotel. "We should pack out luggage.", I said and sat down on our bad. "Yes, do you really like it?", Tyler asked. He seemed so insecure. "Of course I do.", I said and smiled softly. I gave him my arm and he looped the bracelet around my left wrist. He closed the chain and smiled. He gave me a peck on my brow before he turned around. "I'll be back soon, wanted to see an old friend of mine, if it's okay with you.", he added as he walked towards the door. "Okay, I see you later.", I replied and he left our room. I sat in there alone, and everything I could think about was him.

"_Come with me, love. I want to show you the world. Paris, London, Rome, Tokyo! There's so much to see.", he said. I chuckled. "Maybe one day.", I said and smiled softly. He smiled too. He took my hand in his and squeezed it softly. I looked at him. "I'll miss you.", I said and my smile vanished. "It's only for two weeks. You'll be back in two weeks. But you should talk to him.", Klaus said and took a strand of hair behind my ear. I sighed. "I know, but I don't know how. You know, that I love Tyler, I don't want to hurt him. He's like the brother I never had, and I'll miss him.", I replied and bowed my view. "Don't be afraid, he'll forgive you.", Klaus whispered and leaned in for a kiss. "Promise me to stay by my side.", I whispered against his soft velvet lips. "How could I not?", Klaus replied and smiled while he pressed his lips against hers._

As I looked at the clock, almost half an hour passed. "Oh my god...", I murmured and stood up. I searched my midnightblue suitcase. As I found it my cellphone started ringing. I got it out of my handbag and answered it. "Hello?", I said. "Hey Care! Are you occupied tomorrow evening?", Elena said. Caroline smiled to herself. "Actually no. Tyler and me arrive at 9 am. Why?", I replied. "Well, Rebekah asked me if Bonnie and me had any plans for tomorrow – believe me, I was pretty confused. When I said yes she told me to call you and ask you.", Elena explained. I could hear her smiling through the phone. "Of course. If you'll give me one or two hours to sleep I'll be fine.", I answered and couldn't help myself but smiling. "Okay! Bonnie and I will pick you up. See you tomorrow.", she said. "See you tomorrow.", I replied and hung up.

I smiled to myself as I tossed the phone into my bad and started packing my clothes into the suitcase. After 1 hour I was finished. The moment I finally closed the suitcase, Tyler stepped in. "How was meeting your friend?", I asked to avoid an awkward silence. "Cool, I haven't seen him like forever.", he replied and smiled. "Do I know him?", I added. "I don't think so.", Tyler murmured under his breath. I knitted my brow. Well, normally Tyler didn't answer so vague. But why should I care? I did the same with him. "I'll pack my luggage.", Tyler said and got his suitcase. I nodded and vanished to the balcony. I needed fresh. I couldn't stand being alone in a room with him since the thing between Klaus and me started.

"_Caroline.", Klaus said. I closed my eyes. Why couldn't he accept that I didn't want anything to do with him. I decided not to answer. One moment later he approached me. He leaned against the balustrade of the balcony we stood on. "Think about it.", he added. I didn't answer._

_What did he thought I have done for the last hours, days and entire weeks! I thought about the option "Me and Klaus.", I did. But everytime I tried to convince myself that it could work out, I came to the conclusion it couldn't. My friends wouldn't accept him, even if he was another person when he was with me. Even if he was a person I started falling for. _

"_I did.", I answered after a couple of minutes. "I thought about... us.", I whispered under my breath. I knew I spoke so low only he could understand me. I stared into the night sky, watched the stars. "And?2, he said. "There is no and. It wouldn't work.", I murmured and turned around without looking at him. As I walked towards the door which would lead me into the Lockwood mansion, I felt Klaus' hand gabbing mine. I turned my head around and looked into his greyish blue eyes. "It would work, if that's what you want.", he whispered. I just stared at him. Before I knew what happened I stood flush against him. Our noses almost touched. There was only a little gap to close between our lips. _

"_Yes or no, love?", he whispered. "Yes.", I replied without thinking about it._

After one hour or two, in which I started reading a book, Tyler approached me on the balcony. "It's late. We should sleep.", he said and smiled softly. "I'll be there in a minute.", I said. He left me alone while I finished the chapter. I walked into our room and went straight to the bathroom. I changed into my PJ's and went towards the queen size bed standing in the middle of the room. I laid down and listened to Tyler's steady breathing. It calmed me. I closed my eyes. The next time I opened them, the clock next to the bed said it was 8 pm. Tyler was already up, I heard him showering. Our flight would go in two hours. I yawned. I raised from the bed and tossed the book into my handbag in which would be my hand package.

"Good Morning. Or well, evening.", Tyler said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Hey. I said and walked past him, ignoring him being completely naked. I closed the door behind me and walked into the showering cabine, as soon as I got my PJ's off. The hot steaming water helped me clearing my mind. Tonight was the night. I would tell Tyler about Klaus and me.


	2. Blue

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter :) I know it's abit boring, but it'll be more exiting the next chaoters :)**

**Read my other story 'I enjoy you, love'!**

**Follow me on tumblr: delenamyklaroline**

* * *

Chapter 02 – Blue

* * *

As Tyler and me arrived at the airport, we had almost 1 hour left, till our flight would leave. I told him to check in while I walked towards a souvenir shop. I promised Elena and Bonnie to get them a souvenir, and I already had some, but I wanted something else, I wanted something for him.

"_I'll get you something from Paris.", I said as we walked down the street. He chuckled. "I've already been there, love. You don't have to get me a souvenir.", he answered and smiled. I rolled my eyes. "I know, but I want to get you something.", I replied. His smile became softer. "Well, that would be a waste of your money, love. We'll fly to Paris whenever you want to.", he replied. I smiled, I liked the thought of visiting Paris with Klaus. "I'll buy you something either way.", I said and kissed him as he was about to protest._

I walked into the little shop and searched for something which would be... perfect. It had to be something special, something that he didn't own. I knew my chances to find something he'd like in a souvenir shop would be little, however I searched. I was about to give up as something caught my eye. It was a bracelet out of greyish blue intertwined ribbon. I smiled as I watched the silver lock gleam in the neon light. I smiled. I went to the checkout and paid the horrible price of 31$. I slid it into my handbag and walked out of the shop. As I walked towards Tyler, who sat on one of the benches which were crowded with people waiting for their flight he didn't even notice me.

"Ty?", I asked as I sat down next to him.

He looked up and seemed confused, but one moment later his expression vanished and was replaced by a soft smile. "Hey, found what you wanted?", he asked. I nodded. He clasped his hands together and stared holes into the sky. I sighed, I had to talk to him. But when?, I asked myself. I bit my lower lip. Biting my lip has always been a bad habit of mine.

_Klaus watched me as I stared at his newest portrait. I bit my lower lip. "It's good.", I said, unsure how he would react if I told him that I thought he should add some yellow to make the grass look brighter. He sighed. "What' wrong?", he asked as he approached me from behind. He sneaked his arms around my waist and laid his chin on my head. I leaned my back against his chest. "Well, I'm not an artist, I'm pretty sure that it's just... silly. It's your picture. You should know if something's wrong.", I told him as I slid my hands into the front pockets of his jeans. _

"_Something's off, but I don't know what.", he said and chuckled lightly. "I think, you should add some yellow. The grass isn't bright enough.", I told him hesitantly._

"_You're right.", he said after what felt like hours and kissed my hair._

"Our flight lands in 15 minutes.", Tyler said nonchalantly. I sighed. Only a couple of hours till I got to tell him., I thought while we approached the crowd waiting for our flight.

* * *

I looked at the clock around my wrist. It was 8:30 am. We would land in half an hour. I sighed, it was time. "Tyler?", I said to get his attention. My mouth became dry and I had to swallow. "We need to talk.", I said hesitantly. He nodded. "Yeah, I think we should break up.", he said calmly. I looked at him, he caught me by surprise. "That's what I wanted to say.", I said as I smiled weakly. He returned my smile. "I already knew something was off the last two weeks.", he said as he avoided my eyes. "What is it? Another guy or did you just fell out of love?", he asked. "It's another guy.", I answered softly. "Is it... Klaus?", he asked under his breath. He looked straight ahead. "Yes.", I replied. I felt how the weight got off my shoulders as I said those three simple letters forming the word yes. He sighed. "Well, I can't change your feelings, Care, but I want you to know that I'll always love you in some way.", he said and smiled softly. "Like I will. I'll always love you as one of my closest friends.", I said softly and smiled. A tear slid down my cheek.

Suddenly the captain told us that we would land now and thanked us for flying with their airline.

* * *

"Care!", Bonnie and Elena squealed as Tyler and me met them at the airport. "Hey.", I said and hugged them tightly. I smiled at them. "Where's Tyler?", Matt asked. I sighed. "He'll be here in a few minutes. He'll drive with you.", I replied and flashed him a weak half smile. He furrowed his brow. "What happened?", Matt asked. "We broke up.", Tyler answered as he approached us. We flashed each other a weak smile before he followed Matt to his truck. I went with Elena and Bonnie to Elena's car. "Why have you broke up?", Bonnie asked as we were out of earshot. "I'll tell you later.", I replied and yawned. I was pretty exhausted, it was a long flight. "Seems like someone's tired.", Elena said and smiled as she shut the trunk. We got in her car and she started the engine. We listened to music while I told them about Paris. After almost one and a half hour we arrived in Mystic Falls.

"Call us when you slept.", Elena said as she hugged me. I stood in the doorway of the house my mum and I lived in. "I will. And then you'll get your souvenirs.", I added and winked. They smiled and waved as they walked towards Elena's car. I turned around, closed the door and walked up into my room.

"Hey.", I said as I walked into my room. There he sat, the guy, or well, thousand years old Hybrid, I fell for. "I missed you.", I said as I sat down on his lap and leaned against his chest. He embraced me and played with a strand of my blonde hair. "I missed you too.", Klaus said as I looked up to see his eyes. His eyes shone bright blue. His smile was soft and he stubble covered his chin. I smiled and sat up a little further, just enough to touch his lips with mine.

He smiled against my lips as he laid me down on my bed.

He laid down next to me and I nestled against his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and stroked me softly. The rhythm of his steady breathing calmed me. At some point I fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, love.", Klaus said softly. I groaned. I didn't want to open my eyes. "It's almost 4 pm. And I think you want to shower and feed before you call your friends.", he said and chuckled as I groaned as answer. He tickled me. I squealed as I jumped off of my bed. "Youuuu...", I hissed as I ran my hand through my hair. He raised from my bed and sneaked his arms around my waist. I felt his lips brushing mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made him lean in a little further. I pressed my lips against his. Heat rushed through my body. "Attention love.", he mumbled between two kisses. "Why? I want you.", I mumbled and pressed my body against his. He chuckled lightly. "I want you too, but you promised my sister and your friends to go out with them.", he replied. "And I'd hate it if I would have to dagger Rebekah cause she annoys me because of you dumping her for me.", he replied leaning his forehead against mine. I sighed. "Well, I think I should shower.", I replied and gave him one more kiss before I forced myself to walk towards my bathroom. "I'll see you later.", he replied and smiled softly. As I turned around, the window was open and he was away.

I showered and dressed afterward. I decided to wear light blue Hot Pants and a dark blue tank top. "I'm up, you come over?", I asked Elena as she picked up her phone. "Yes, I'll pick up Bonnie and be at your's in 15 minutes.", she replied and hung up. I smiled to myself and unpacked my luggage in vamp speed. After ten minutes everything was on it's place and I walked downstairs. I opened the fridge and searched for a bloodbag of B+. As I found the last one I filled into a tumbler and microwaved it. As the blood was steaming I screwed on the tumbler.

I took one big gulp and walked towards the door. The moment I opened it Elena and Bonnie got out of Lena's car. "Hey.", I said and smiled as they walked towards me. "Hey Care bear.", Bonnie said and smiled brightly. I giggled girlish. We walked into my room after I got Elena hot mug of blood and a cup of tea for Bonnie.

"I have something for you!", I said after we talked about what happened the last two weeks in Mystic Falls. "Show us! Show us! Show us!", they sing sung in unison. I laughed as I got off the bed and walked towards my dresser in which I packed away the shopping bags containing their presents. I got the bags out of the dresser and handed a deep blue over to Elena and a royal blue to Bonnie. They took little black satin boxes out of the bags and opened them. "Oh my god! Care!, Bonnie squealed as she held the necklace in her hand. "It's beautiful.", Elena added and smiled softly. "I got one too.", I said and showed them the silver necklace I wore. A moon which looked like the grin of the Cheshire Cat hung from the necklace. The moon was overdrawn with a pattern which looked like intertwined plants. The center was a filigree flower which was decorated with a small sapphire.

"I love it.", Bonnie added and took it on. Elena did the same. "Well, let's have some girl talk.", Elena said as I sat down on my bed. I already knew this would come. "Why did you and Tyler broke up?", she asked. I took a deep breath. "I met someone else, or well. I fell for someone else.", I answered as calm as possible. "You cheated on Tyler?", Bonnie asked as she furrowed her brow. "Well, not really. That's why I wanted an intermission, because I wanted to find out if my feelings for the other guy are real.", I replied. "Hmm and who is it? Do we know him?", Elena asked curiously. I swallowed the lump which threatened to form in my throat. "You know him. And you... hate him.", I replied and sighed. "Who do we ha-", Elena said as it hit her. "Klaus?", Bonnie asked as soon as Elena stooped speaking.

I smiled a weak half smile and nodded hesitantly. "You fell for Klaus?", Elena asked. I cleared my throat. "Yes.", I replied, "I am in love with Klaus." They became silent and stared at me like I was a car. "I... don't get it. When did this happen?", Elena asked. Bonnie stayed silent. She seemed to think about something. "I don't know when I fell for him. It was just... you remember the day of our graduation?", I asked. She nodded.

"_Congratulations, Caroline.", Mum said and smiled softly. I returned her smile. I finally graduated. I didn't know what I wanted to do after graduation, I just knew that I didn't want to go to college yet – I had an eternity to attend to college. "Are we going to go out with Elena, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and her Dad?", I asked and smiled. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't. I have to work.", she replied and smiled. "Well get something to eat at the Grills later today, okay?", she said. I smiled. "Okay.", I replied. As soon as she turned around my smile vanished._

_I thought about catching up to the rest alone, but didn't want to be the only one without another member of their family. And Tyler was out of town, celebrating with his Mum. "Why are you alone, love?", I heard a voice with british accent asking. I turned around. "Actually yes. But I don't see a reason why this should be in any interest for you.", I replied and walked past him. I decided to go home and change. I had to get out of this horrible outfit Mum bought me for graduation._

_As soon as I wore clothes I felt comfortable with I sat down on my bed and sighed._

_After half an hour of sitting there and doing nothing I decided to get out of the house. I walked to the Grill. "Where are your friends?", I heard Rebekah's voice as I walked across the town square. "They are out with their families, celebrating.", I replied. "Why don't you join me? I was about to go back home, but it's boring in the mansion, being the only girl.", she suggested. I thought about it. It was not like I had somewhere to be..._

"_Okay, why not?", I replied and walked towards her. "C'mon.", Rebekah said and vamp sped away. I followed her and soon we reached the Mikaelson mansion,_


	3. Red

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER!**

**I hope it doesn't suck too bad. **

**Let me know what you think about it. **

**The reason why I chose this title will be revealed in one of the next chapters, I don't know which one yet :)**

**Read my other stroy "I enjoy you, love"**

**Follow me on tublaaah delenamyklaroline**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 03 - Red_

* * *

"_Where are your brothers?", I asked as we walked into the house. "Elijah's somewhere, doing things he won't tell us about. Kol's probably out, screwing some girl. And Nik is in his studio.", she said, walking into the kitchen. I followed her. "Wine?", she asked. I nodded. "You don't drink from people, do you?", she asked. "I prefer blood bags.", I replied. "Lucky you.", Rebekah said as she handed me a blood bag over. I caught it and opened it. I got a big gulp from it. "I don't understand how you can resist drinking straight from the vein.", she said. "Stefan taught me how to do so. Even if I hate his bunny diet, I don't drink straight from humans.", I replied. She handed me a bottle of wine And I drank straight from the bottle. "You don't want a glass.", Rebekah commented smiling. "Why should I make getting drunk harder than it actually is?", I asked her returning her smile. "Well, that makes sense.", she said and looked at the glass she wanted to pour wine into. She furrowed her brow and took a sip straight from the bottle, like I did._

"_What do you want to do?", I asked her as I followed her out of the kitchen into a saloon. I filled the rest of the blood bag into the wine bottle and shook it. "Wanna dance?", Rebekah asked. I smiled and nodded while I took A big gulp form my bottle. She smiled and turned on a giant stereo system. She pressed the play button. I walked towards her and turned up the volume. "Nik kills us!", she said as the music boomed through the mansion. "He won't kill you, not as long as I am here.", I said and smiled. I swayed my hips and started dancing to the music. Rebekah joined me and soon we stood on top of a table and sung along. _

"_I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field.", I sung. "I wear my heart upon my sleeve like a big deal.", Rebekah continued. "Your love pours down on me surrounds me like a waterfall.", I sung even louder. "And there's no stopping us right now, I feel so close to you right now!", we sung in unison and jumped of the table. We linked our arms and took a big gulp from our bottles. "That's way better than sitting at the Grills!", I said as we danced through the kitchen. "Yeah it is.", Rebekah agreed smiling. She motioned me to follow her upstairs. We walked upstairs into a room which looked like a office. Rebekah opened a drawer of the desk and threw a bottle in my direction. I caught it and read it's label. "Uuuuh whisky as old as time.", I said and opened the bottle. She did the same as we danced through the first floor of the mansion. We toasted and took a big gulp._

* * *

"_God I'm getting drunk.", I said and giggled as I heared a sound in one of the rooms. I turned towards Rebekah who smiled. We both knew that this was Klaus's studio. I opened the door and walked into it. "Hello, love.", he said without turning around. I smiled. "Hey Nik.", Rebekah said. I remained silent. "What are you drawing?", Rebekah asked, walking towards him. "I don't think you recognize it, sister, you're drunk.", he said. "She isn't drunk, I am drunk.", I said and turned toward Rebekah. "C'mon, it's boring in here, let's go dancing!", I said without looking at Klaus. Rebekah laughed as we walked downstairs. "You said that he's boring, oh my god, that's hilarious!", she laughed as we walked into the saloon in which we found Kol sitting next to a girl my age. "Wanna dance?", I asked the girl. She smiled and took my hand. I gave her my bottle and she took a gulp out of it. "Is she drunk?", Rebekah asked as we started dancing with her. "Yes.", Kol answered smiling as he watched us dancing. _

_Suddenly Klaus walked into the room. "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?", I sung along and looked at him while I smiled as he raised his eyebrow. "I want the jaw dropping, head turning, body shocking!", The girl added. Rebekah giggled. "What's your name?", I asked the girl. "I'm Heaven.", she answered. "Suits you.", Rebekah said smiling. She was right, the girl had blonde angel locks and bright sky blue eyes. "Thanks.", she said smiling. We danced till the next song started. I jumped off of the table and walked towards the couch Klaus and Kol sat on._

* * *

"_I wanna play something.", I said as I sat down next to Klaus. Rebekah and Heaven continued dancing. "What do you have in mind, love?", Klaus asked. I smirked. "Let's play truth or dare.", I said and jumped off the couch. "Ah great idea, Caroline!", Rebekah said, jumping off the table. Heaven followed her. "I'm out.", Klaus said smiling. "Don't be a spoilsport, Nik! Truth or dare is fun!", Rebekah said, emptying her bottle. "Have you ever played it?", Klaus asked. "Nope, but I saw movies, and Caroline is our guest, she wants to play it, so we play!", she said giggling. I smiled. "You don't want to disappoint me, Klaus, do you?", I said as I sat down on the carpet. Rebekah sat down next to me and next to her sat Heaven. Klaus sighed and sat down next to me. Kol sat between his elder brother and Heaven. "You wanna start?", I asked Rebekah and she nodded. "Nik, truth or dare?", she asked smiling. "Truth.", he said. "Have you ever imagined screwing Caroline?", she asked with a wicked smile on her face. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did.", he said. I looked down at the carpet. "I need liquor. I'm way to sober for questions like that.", I said. One second later Kol threw a bottle of bourbon in my direction. "Thanks.", I said taking a big gulp. Klaus furrowed his brow. "That's my best bourbon.", he pouted. I rolled my eyes and offered him to drink something. He took the bottle and drank a swig. As soon as the bottle left his lips I grabbed the bottle and got it back. He smiled as I shot him a deadly glare. _

"_Bekah, truth or dare?", Klaus asked his sister. "Dare.", she answered grinning widely. "Get your favorite shoes and destroy them in front of us.", he said. Rebekah's eyes widened instantly. "You can't dare me to destroy shoes!", she said. I nodded in agreement. "That's cruel, Klaus. I mean, I knew you are evil, but I didn't knew you were that evil!", I said. "Dare is dare, get you shoes.", Kol said, smiling widely. "Okay, I'll do it. But you'll pay for that one, Nik.", she said, glaring at him. A couple of seconds later she sat next to me with dark gray ankle boots in her hands. "You can't kill Jimmy Choos.", I said hardly above a whisper. "I know.", Rebekah replied. "But Nik dares me to.", she added. I sighed. I took one shoe and kissed it. Heaven did the same with the other one. We returned them to Rebekah and she chopped the Heels off. I couldn't bear to watch. "Oh my god, that's a crime.", I groaned. "What is this thing with girls and shoes?", Kol asked. "These aren't just shoes. These were wonderful, expensive Jimmy Choos!", I cried. "Okay, I got it.", Kol mumbled. _

"_Okay, it's my turn.", Rebekah said, "Kol, truth or dare?" Kol smiled. "Dare.", he said, smiling widely. "I dare you to kiss Nik.", she said smiling widely. Heaven and I started laughing. Kol's smile fell. "You can't be serious.", Klaus deadpanned. "I am.", Rebekah said smiling. "That's your fault, Nik.", Kol murmured as I emptied half of the bourbon in my bottle. Klaus sighed. Kol turned towards him and leaned in. As soon as their lips touched Heaven clapped and laughed and I whistled. "Ugh!", Rebekah said, closing her eyes. I started laughing as well. The guys leaned back. "That was disgusting.", Kol said, stealing my bourbon. "Yes, it was.", Klaus agreed. After Kol finished drinking, he turned towards Heaven. "Truth or dare, sweetheart.", he asked her. She thought about it. "Dare.", she replied smiling. "I dare you to change you clothes with Caroline, in front of us.", he said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "You're perv, Kol.", I said. Standing up I Took off my Shirt. Klaus stared at me, he followed my hands as I unbuttoned my trousers and got rid of them. Heaven turned her back towards me and asked me if I could open the zipper of her dress. I did so and it fell to the ground. I gave Heaven my trousers and she slipped into them. As she wore my Shirt I slipped into her dress and she closed the zipper. I was lucky that she and me wore the same size. I sat down between Rebekah and Klaus and reminded myself just in time that sitting cross legged in the dress I wore wasn't the best idea. I looked down on me. The dress Heaven wore was blue and short. Very short. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. The cloth felt like satin and it hugged my curves tightly. _

"_Caroline, truth or dare?", Heaven asked me. I thought about it. "Truth.", I answered, ignoring Kol's huff. "Have you ever thought about kissing Klaus?", she asked smiling. I huffed. "Of course. I mean, look at those lips. You can't look at those lips without thinking about kissing him.", I blurted out without thinking about it. As I realized what I just said I looked at Klaus who stared at me, eyes widened. "Oh my god.", Rebekah said, giggling. I felt sick. I didn't mean to say that. I was drunk. "Oh my god, I didn't just say that.", I asked, still looking into his eyes. I couldn't help but staring into them, they were so beautiful. "Yes you did, love.", Kol said smirking. As Klaus' released me from his gaze I let out the breath I didn't even realize I held in. _

"_It's your turn, Care.", Rebekah said as she dug in my ribs. I furrowed my brow. Since when did Rebekah call me by my nickname?, I asked myself. "Well, well. Klaus, truth or dare?", I asked him, without looking at him. "Dare.", he answered to my surprise. I bit my lower lip. Which dare was appropriate for him. Suddenly I knew, I smiled wickedly. "I don't like that look, love.", he said as I glanced at him. "I dare you to strip to a song Rebekah is going to chose.", I said smiling widely. Rebekah and heaven started laughing hysterically as Kol chuckled. "You just want to see me naked, sweetheart.", he said smiling at my. "Gosh no!", I said as I thought the opposite. "I dare you to keep your underwear on.", I said biting my lower lip. "You chose the song, Bekah.", I said, using her nickname like she used mine earlier. She got up and an instant later came back with a CD in her hand. She walked towards the stereo system and put the CD in it. She searched a song and everybody except Klaus started laughing as she pressed the Play button. _

"_You've been a bad, bad boy. I'm gonna take my time so enjoy.", I sung along the first lines of Christina Aguilera's Nasty Naughty Boy. "I dare you.", Klaus said as he stood up. I bit my lower lip as he took his time taking his shirt off. Heaven whistled and I laughed as she did so. But I couldn't help myself but staring at him as his shirt lay to my feet. "Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?, he asked me as Christina sung this line. He smirked as I bit my lower lip harder. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. I couldn't look away. Seconds later his trousers lay to his feet and he bowed slightly. Heaven clapped and so did I. "Ugh, I swear I won't get this picture out of my head.", Rebekah said, not bothering to turn the music off. "I didn't even look.", Kol said as he sat Heaven onto his lap. He whispered something into hear ear which made her giggle. I could've heard it, you know vampire hearing and all, if I wasn't too occupied avoiding Klaus' glances towards me as he sat down way too close next to me. I tried to calm myself as I steadied my breath. "I'm sorry but we have to leave your little game.", Kol said as he stood up. He picked heaven up bridal style. "Bye! It was nice to meet ya!", she said as Kol started walking away. He said something and she started giggling again. _

* * *

_"__Well, let's play something else.", I said as I had a brainwave. "And what would you suggest?", Klaus asked. I looked at him and at Rebekah. "Never have I ever.", I replied getting up. "We need three shot glasses and alcohol.", I said as I walked towards the kitchen. Rebekah and Klaus followed me. Rebekah got three shot glasses and Klaus got three bottles of bourbon. I smiled as I grabbed two of the bottles and one glass and walked back into the saloon. Naughty Nasty Boy still boomed through the house as I sat down on one side of the coffee table. Klaus sat down next to me and Rebekah sat on the opposite side of the table. I set the glass in front of me and gave Rebekah one bottle of liquor as she gave Klaus one glass. _

"_Okay. An example. I say never have I ever … kissed a vampire. If it's true and none of you have ever kissed a vampire nothing happens, but if you've kissed a vampire you have to take a shot. Normally you play it with fingers, but Lena, Bon and me started playing with shots as soon as our parents allowed us to have sleepover's without them being at home.", I said as I ginned at the memory of us getting drunk the first time. _

"_Okay, who starts?", Rebekah asked excited as she smiled at me. "You start, if you want.", I said and returned her smile. She thought of it for a couple of seconds. "Never have I ever kissed a Petrova girl.", she said and smiled at Klaus who rolled his eyes. He took a shot and I bit my lower lip as I filled my glass with liquor and drowned it. Rebekah and Klaus looked at me with wide eyes. "I kissed Elena several times while playing truth or dare.", I said shrugging. Rebekah giggled. I rolled my eyes. "It's my turn.", I decided and played with the empty shot glass. "Never have I ever had oral sex.", I said smiling widely. Klaus filled his glass as Rebekah did the same. They drowned their glasses in unison. "Oh and the first one who emptied his bottle looses and has to do something the winner's chose him or her to do.", I said smiling. "My turn, love.", Klaus said smirking at me. "Never have I ever kissed a witch.", he said. "Oh c'mon Nik!", Rebekah said as we both had to take a shot. _

"_Never have I ever had a sex dream about one of the persons in this room.", she said, a smug grin on her face. I shoot her a deadly glance. I didn't dare to look at Klaus as I filled my glass with liquor and drowned it. He did the same. We avoided each other's eyes. I cleared my throat. "Never have I ever owned Jimmy Choos.", I said. Rebekah rolled her eyes and took a shot. Klaus smirked as I turned to look at him. He gave me one of his dimpled smiled before he started speaking. "Never have I ever been a cheerleader.", he said. Rebekah and me took a shot._

"_Never have I ever stripped while playing truth or dare.", she said. Me and Klaus took a shot. "Never have I ever kissed an Original.", I said smiling at Klaus who took a shot. Rebekah giggled. "Never have I ever been called love.", he said and I rolled my eyes. I took a shot. I looked at Rebekah and raiser my eyebrow. She shrugged. "I'm darling. You're love.", she said. I rolled my eyes. "Never have I ever daggered a sibling.", she said batting her long lashes. I giggled as Klaus huffed and took a shot. "Never have I ever been in London.", I said and smiled as both, Rebekah and Klaus took a shot. "Never have I ever slept with Damon Salvatore.", Klaus said. I scrunched up my nose and took a shot as Rebekah did so. Klaus raised his brows as I did so. I shrugged. "I was human when it happened.", I replied, ignoring the memories which dared to overwhelm me. It was Rebekah's turn. "Never have I ever thought about killing Tyler Lockwood.", she said smiling. Klaus and me emptied our bottles. "You thought about killing Tyler?", Rebekah asked me. I shrugged. "I was mad at him. He acted like a douche bag.", I replied. _

"_I am the winner and I dare you to...", she trailed of as she thought about our duty, "I want you two to do something against this sexual tension between the two of you. And don't you dare to just leave this house.", she said as she walked towards the door. "Are you kidding me, Bekah?", I asked as she was about to leave. "Not at all, Care.", she replied as she left the room and afterward the mansion._

* * *

_I turned towards Klaus, knowing that he was at least as shocked as I was. He turned towards me. "I won't do anything, love.", he said huskily. I bit my lower lip and I couldn't help but look at his lips. His soft, luscious lips. I bit my lower lip harder. "It's not like I don't want to do …. something.", I replied. Did you just say that?, I asked myself. As Klaus leaned in slightly, I got my answer. You shouldn't kiss him., my inner voice said. But I want to., I thought. Just one peck, not more..., I thought as I leaned towards him. It felt like a firework as my lips brushed his. I gasped in shock. I never felt like this before. He looked into my eyes, his were so blue. I leaned in and he pressed his lips onto mine. Before I could think about my actions I straddled his lap and dug my hands into his curls. One of his arms pressed me against him and the hand of the other arm was in my hair. _

_I felt tongue licking my lower lip, asking for permission. I opened my mouth slightly as a moan escaped. His tongue invaded my mouth and we fought for dominance. "Caroline.", he moaned softly. "Klaus.", I whimpered as he bit my lower lip with his blunt teeth. _

_Suddenly he stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes. "We should stop.", he said, breathing heavy. I cleared my throat. "Yes, we should.", I said, not even thinking about moving. He pecked my lips softly and stood up. I stood in front of him. "I should go home.", I said. He shook his head. "You're drunk, sweetheart.", he replied. "But I promised my mum to eat with her.", I said. He sighed. "I'll drive you.", he said. _

_As I stood in the saloon, waiting for him, it dawned on me that we just had a hot make out session, and he barely wore something. "Silly, Caroline.", I mumbled as I heard him approaching me. He looked incredibly good in his tight black jeans and his black V neck shirt. He had a black leather jacked in his arm. He helped me getting into it and I smiled at him. He opened the door for me. We stayed silent as we walked towards his SUV._

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**Leave a review :)**


	4. Green

**A/N: I know I wanted to update yesterday, and I finished the chapter yesterday, but my Wi-Fi sucked really bad...**

**I hope you like it, it's pretty long unlike my other chapters - about 4000 words :)**

**I already kind of planned out the next chapters, so it shouldn't take too long to update this time :)**

**Read my other story "I enjoy you, love."**

**Follow me on tumblr: delenamyklaroline**

**Happy Reading! :DD**

**P.S.: I just re-uploaded the chapter so you know that the link to the dresses should work :)**

**I put in a new one :D**

* * *

Chapter 04 - Green

* * *

I ended. Elena stared at me. "What?", I asked after a couple of minutes passed. The fact that she just stared without giving a sound at all irritated me to no end. I cleared my throat. "So you... kissed.", she deadpanned. I nodded. "And that's the reason why Rebekah wanted to go out with us.", She added. I nodded again. She sighed. "Okay, Care, I won't judge you. I know you're not responsible for your feelings and you can't do anything against them so I think I'll have to... accept it.", Elena said. I smiled relieved. "And you, Bon?", I asked. She smiled. "I'm happy as long as you're happy. If you can forgive Klaus, or forget what he's done, I can live with him being around.", Bonnie replied. I sighed happily. "I'm so glad!", I said and hugged them both. Elena and Bonnie giggled.

"Okay, what happened after that night?", Bonnie asked. I smiled, now I knew that they really accepted it, or well, _us_.

"You really want to know it?", I asked them. "Of course!", Elena said. Caroline smiled. "Well, it's weird.", I said, furrowing my brow. "Rebekah's the only one who knows.", I mumbled. Bonnie and Elena raised their eyebrows. "You told her?", they asked in unison. Caroline shook her head. "No, but he did and well, we talked to each other when I came over.", I replied. "Okay, spill the beans, what happened?", Elena said, losing patience. "Keep calm, I'll tell you.", Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

_I avoided him as good as possible, but it was like impossible. Every time I was at the Grill he was already there. Every time I met up with Tyler to spend some time with him, Klaus walked past us and everything came back. It made me insane. I didn't know that he gotten under my skin, but he had. _

_As I met up with Elena and Bonnie to discuss the theme of this year's decade dance, he entered the Grill as soon as I sat down. "Seriously?", I mumbled under my breath. Elena raised one eyebrow, she heard me. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on our plans. As we finished our work and Elena and Bonnie decided to go, I went towards the bar were he sat. I was relieved as I saw that it wasn't Matt who stood behind the counter. _

"_What are you doing here?", I asked him as I sat down next to him. "I am having a drink, love, isn't that obvious?", he replied, a smile tugging at his lips. I rolled my eyes at his joke. "Of course it is, but you know that I don't mean that. I mean why are you __**here **__if you could have a drink at your's, which would be way better. I'm pretty sure that the scotch you own is much more expensive than the one they serve here.", I replied, knocking at the counter to signal the bartender that I wanted a drink. "I can't serve you, Caroline, you're not 21.", the bartender said. I rolled my eyes. "Make an exception.", I replied in a flirty tone, winking at him. "I can't.", he replied. "You can.", I answered, compelling him. "Of course I can!", he said, smiling widely. "What do you want?", he asked. I smiled as I thought about my answer. "Sex On The Beach.", I replied. Klaus raised his eyebrow as he watched me flirting with the bartender. The bartender smiled as he mixed my drink. "Desperate, love?", he asked, not a hint of humor in his voice. "Nope, not at all.", I replied, thanking the bartender as he gave me my drink. _

_I took a long sip before I set the glass back down on the counter with a soft 'cling'. "You didn't answer me.", I said as we sat there in silence. "What shall I say, love?", he replied, raising his right eyebrow as he showed off his trade-mark smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. "You shall answer my question." I replied, imitating his british accent. He chuckled. "Please, don't try that again, you're humiliating yourself, love.", he said. I huffed in annoyance. "Well, well. Seems like you decided to avoid answering my question. In this case, I should leave.", I said, getting off of the stool I sat in. I paid my drink and smiled at the bartender, before I shoot Klaus a glare and turned around to leave. As I opened the door of the Grill, I slipped into my jacket. I walked towards my car. Fiddling with my keys I dropped them. "C'mon, seriously?", I grunted, bending down to get my keys. As I was about to grab them, they weren't there anymore. I rolled my eyes as I stood straight again. There he stood, Niklaus Mikaelson, leaning against my car in all his bad bay glory. And damnit, he was hot. Hot?, I thought to myself, Well his british accent – maybe – but he? Nope, never. I thought._

_Liar, liar pants on fire._

"_Give me my keys.", I said, extending my hand. He mustered my hand, not even thinking about returning my keys. I sighed in annoyance. "Seriously, Klaus, return my keys.", I said through clenched teeth. I wasn't up for this shit. I was pretty annoyed because of his behavior not even 3 minutes ago. He smirked his trade mark smirk as I huffed in annoyance. I raised my eyebrow as his smirk vanished and one of those brooding looks I knew too well from Stefan appeared on his face. "PMS much?", I mumbled under my breath. I didn't intend for him to hear me, but he did. I knew he did, cause he raised his eyebrow in confusion. I suppressed laughter which threatened to erupt. "You don't know what PMS is, do you?", I asked, biting my lower lip. He nodded. I couldn't help, I laughed. As he wrinkled his brow even further I stopped laughing. I whipped the tear which escaped my eye away and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, I'm exhausted. And you're like a billion years old. It's funny that you don't know what PMS is.", I replied, offering him a genuine smile. His brow smoothed as he accepted my apology. _

"_You wanted an answer.", he said, throwing my keys in my direction. I caught them in mid air and raised my right eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Well, the reason why I decided to drink the cheep scotch they sell here instead of my expensive, tasty scotch …", he said, trailing off. He took one step towards me and leaned in. I felt his hot breath against my ear. I could smell his scent. A shiver ran down my spine as I bit my lower lip. "… is you.", he finished. I blinked and the next moment he was gone. "Seriously?", I said, louder than I wanted. I sighed and turned towards my car to open it. As I fell onto my seat I rubbed my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't look like a panda bear afterwards. I started the engine and drove home._

* * *

_The next day I woke up to the sound of birds singing and the sun shone through my window. I was pretty irritated by that cause I closed my curtains the evening before and I really asked myself why the heck my window was open. As I sat up and scanned my surroundings, I knew why. _

_Because __**he**__ visited me when I slept._

_He left a white box with a blue ribbon and a petite card sitting next to the ribbon. _

_I furrowed my brow._

_As I decided that my curiosity was stronger than my will to lay in my bed, I stood up and got the box. I sat down with it sitting on my lap. I took a deep breath before I took the card and opened it. It was his handwriting, I would recognize it everywhere. "I hope to see you at the Lockwood's this evening. Klaus", it said. It was written with black ink on heavy alabaster colored paper. I laid the card aside and opened the dark blue ribbon. As the box sat in front of me, I took a few deep breath before I opened it. As I did so, I freed the clothing from the thin paper which surrounded it. As I freed it, I held it in front of me and walked towards the mirror. _

_The dress was beautiful. _

_It's color was blue, a beautiful, shining shade of blue. Or at least it was the color of the skirt. The upper part was blue as well, but it was overdrawn with a silver shimmering delicate net in which glittering little gemstones have been worked in. The sweetheart neckline made it sexy and elegant at the same whole skirt was fluffy because it was made of a great number of layers of cloth. I was stunned. This dress was even more beautiful then the one he gave me for the Mikaelson ball. I sighed. At least I didn't have to think about what to wear anymore._

_I folded the dress carefully and laid it back into the box. But as I did so, I recognized a little blue box in it. I furrowed my brow as I exchanged the box and the dress. I opened the blue box and the bracelet he gave me for my birthday stared back at me. I sighed. Why was he so persistent? _

_I laid it upon the dress and walked towards my bathroom to take a shower. I was supposed to meet Elena and Bonnie to help them find a dress for the Lockwood ball this evening. _

* * *

_As I walked into the Salvatore mansion, in which Elena lived at the moment, I found her and Bonnie standing in the saloon aka living room with a pile of dresses surrounding them. I set down my handbag in which the box, my shoes, the bracelet and a few other things we would need to prepare ourselves were. "Have you two limited the dresses which come in question?", I asked as I sat down on a free spot. Elena shook her head as Bonnie nodded. "Where are your dresses?", Elena asked, starring at the dresses which lay in front of her. "I already have one.", I said and hoped she wouldn't ask where I found it. Well, I hoped. "Show us!", Bonnie said, happy to have a distraction from the five dresses she she had to chose one from. "Yeah, show us!", Elena cheered and smiled widely, as her and Bonnie sat down on the spots they stood on just a couple seconds ago. I sighed. "I have to?",I asked, already standing up. They nodded in unison. I sighed once again and got the box out of my bag. "Uuuuh tension-building.", Bonnie giggled, as I opened the box slowly. To emphasize Bonnie's statement Elena made a drum-roll with her forefingers upon her knees. I smiled. I freed the dress from the paper and held it out in front of me, so they could see it. Their eyes widened. "Wow, Care that's beautiful!", Elena said, standing up and touching the fluffy skirt of the dress. "Where did you get it?", Bonnie asked, mustering the whole dress from the spot she sat on. "It appeared out of nowhere. I don't know who gave it to me.", I said, feeling bad that I lied to my best friends. "Well, the person knows what a beautiful dress is.", Elena commented, walking back to her pile of dresses. I smiled as I packed the dress back into the box._

"_What are your favorites.", I asked them both. We discussed about two hours about the choice of the dress they should wear and in the end we decided that Elena should wear an emerald green strapless dress with golden ornaments and Bonnie should wear a purple dress with fluffy skirt that showed one leg and which was held together by silver straps on her bag._

_Each of us showered in one of the guest rooms of the boarding house and we slipped into our dresses before we met in Elena's room and made our hair and make up. Each of us wore her hair down and we decided for a light make up. The only exception was the bright pink lipstick I wore and bright red one Elena wore. After hours we were ready, finally. As we came back down into the saloon, Stefan and Damon already sat in between the piles of dresses and waited for us. We decided, that Elena and Bonnie would drive with Damon while I drove with Stefan. _

"_I've never seen that dress before.", Stefan commented as we sat in his car on our way to Tyler's. I smiled. "Yeah, because it's new.", I answered, rolling my eyes. "Where did you get it, it looks pretty expensive.", he said. I sighed. "And I won't believe the story you told Elena and Bonnie.", Stefan added, smiling slightly. I huffed. "It appeared out of nowhere, but I know who made it appear.", I answered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "And who?", Stefan asked. "Why are you so persistent?", I asked him. He shrugged. "Klaus.", I finally answered, not daring to look into Stefan's eyes. He knew me far too well and I was worried what he might find out if I looked into his eyes. "Look at me, Care.", he said, confirming my thoughts. I shoot him a look but that was all he needed. He furrowed his brow. "How do you feel about him?", he asked me. I shrugged. "I don't hate him." , I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear me. But when did my hopes ever became truth?_

"_You don't have to feel bad about that.", Stefan said, squeezing my shoulder softly. I flashed him a thankful smile. "I wish you weren't the only one who thinks so.", I answered as we parked near the Lockwood mansion._

* * *

"_Caroline.", Tyler said and kissed my brow as I went into the mansion. "You're beautiful.", he added, eying me up. "Thank you.", I answered, smiling slightly._

_Tyler and me had grown apart since the truth-or-dare-never-have-I-ever-incident. I told him that I was at Rebekah's and that thing's happened I'm not proud of. I told him that I kissed someone else, but well, he considered it was while we were playing truth or dare and I didn't correct him. I felt guilty as I always thought about what being with Klaus would be like, especially when I was with him, and it hurt him that I wasn't really there, and it hurt me that I hurt him. It was so confusing._

_He told me to grab a drink or something because he and his mum had to greet the guests and I did so, without thinking twice about it. I got a glass of champagne and sipped on it, as I felt __**his**__ eyes on me. A shiver went down my spine. I turned around, and as I did so, his eyes found mine immediately. He walked towards me and I couldn't tear my eyes from his. His eyes shone blue, with a hint of green around the pupil and a hint of gray on the rim of his iris. _

"_You look staggering, love.", he said, taking my hand and leading it to his lips. His lips lingered over my skin and a tingling sensation ran down my spine as he did so. "Thank you.", I replied as he let go of my hand. "I didn't expect you to actually wear the dress, to be honest.", he said, taking a glass of champagne from a nearby table. "I didn't expect me to wear it as well, but as it turned out, it is the most beautiful dress of all the dresses I own, once again.", I said, telling him the truth for once. He smiled at that. "And I wanted to return that.", I said, giving him the bracelet. He seemed to be hurt by my action, but I tried to shut it out. He slipped it into the pocket of his trousers and followed me as I left the mansion to sit on a bench in the garden. _

_He sat down next to me. "Why are you doing this, Klaus?", I asked him, without looking at him. "All of this.", I added. HE didn't look at me as he seemed to think about answering me. Finally he decided to do so. "I already told you, that I fancy you, Caroline.", he said, his voice sounding honest. A shiver went down my spine as he said my name. I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent. After a while he spoke up again. "You never told me about your wishes, your dreams.", he said, smiling slightly. I smiled as he did so, we never ended this conversation, like every other time I was the little blonde distraction for the big bad Hybrid. "I wanted to do something in the direction of journalism before I was turned.", I told him, smiling at the memory. "I wanted to be seen on TV, to known by everybody and to travel the world while doing so.", I continued, opening up to him for the first time. "But I haven't thought about my wishes or … my dreams ever since I was turned." "Why?", he asked, tilting his head slightly. As I opened my mouth for an answer, Tyler interrupted me. "Care, I searched you. What are you doing with him?", he asked, wrapping one arm possessively around my waist. It actually hurt as he did so. I scrunched up my nose. "I kept her company while you were to busy to do so, you should thank me.", Klaus replied for me as he took a step in our direction. "And I think you should loosen your grip around her waist, mate, you're hurting her." he added. To my surprise, Tyler actually loosened his grip. I shoot Klaus a thankful smile before I turned towards Tyler. "Let's go back into the mansion, I wanted to talk to Stefan.", I said, urging Tyler to do as I asked. He sighed and we walked into the mansion while Klaus stayed outside._

* * *

"_Rebekah.", I said as I saw her. She turned around and smiled slightly as she saw me. "I see, you actually wear Nik's gift.", she said, smiling wider. I rolled my eyes. "It's beautiful.", I admitted linking my arm with her's. "I would say I'm sorry that I dared you to release the tension between the two of you and would say that I dared you to do so because I was drunk, but in this case I would lie.", Rebekah said a smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you for your honesty.", I replied. As I did so I remember that these were exact the same words Klaus has written on the drawing. I facepalmed myself mentally as I remembered. _

"_I wanted to ask you if you know where Stefan is.", I said as we both got us a glass of champagne and sipped from it. "I haven't seen him since he said he wanted to look for Nik.", she answered. I almost spit out my champagne at her words. "Why the heck would he want to talk to Klaus?", I asked myself loudly. "That's what I asked him. And he said it's important.", Rebekah answered, taking another sip from her champagne. "Well, I think that's a reason to find him.", I answered, smiling. Rebekah smiled as well as we walked upstairs. "Do you hear them?", I asked, knowing that Rebekah's hearing was much better than mine. She nodded. "But I don't understand them.", she replied, slipping out of her shoes. I did as she did and she took my hand to drag me behind her. I followed her neat and almost bumped into her, if it wasn't for my vampire senses, as she suddenly stopped. Now I could hear them as well, loud and clearly. I motioned towards the door I thought they were behind and Rebekah nodded as confirmation. _

_We stayed as quiet as possible as we listened to their conversation._

" … _which leads me to the dress. Why are you showering her with gifts, I think she rejected you often enough. One should think you would understand after the second time.", Stefan said._

"_Watch your mouth, Stefan.", Klaus answered, sounding angry._

"_It's nothing but the truth.", Stefan replied slightly annoyed._

"_Things changed, it's simple as that.", Klaus said._

"_Like what? Everything that changed is that she doesn't hate you, and she feels guilty for it. And it hurts to see that she's confused about it and that she fights with herself about her felling all the time. So why can't you leave her alone until she comes to you?"_

_Klaus huffed. "Why don't you understand it Stefan? She won't come by herself. Even if she does feel something for me, she feels guilty about it, like you already said. She won't come out of her own intention. Everything I can do is wait until forever, and you know that forever's a long time span, or I can try as long as I have the chance to."_

_Stefan sighed. "And you'll try, won't you?", he asked._

_Klaus didn't answer loudly, but he must've done anything because Stefan continued to speak. _

"_Even if you destroy her?", he asked._

"_You know I couldn't destroy her.", Klaus answered._

"_Why should I believe you.", Stefan replied._

"_Because I adore her."_

_Rebekah and I gasped in shock. "He adores me?", I whispered loud enough for Rebekah to hear, but not loud enough for them. Either way they heard our gasp and we heard them walking towards the door. As I realized what actually happened I stared at Rebekah. She motioned for me to walk to follow her and we flashed away. But they followed us, and I knew I wasn't fats enough, so I walked onto the balcony I learned to love ever since I was at Tyler's for the first time._

_I heard them flashing past the balcony and I slipped into my shoes quickly. _

_I stood there and decided to walk towards the balustrade. I leaned against it and blocked any thoughts which had to do with him. I didn't want to think about him, it was too confusing. _

_As I stood there I heard steps in the hallway which lead to the balcony._

_I instantly recognized them._

"_Caroline.", Klaus said. I closed my eyes. Why couldn't he accept that I didn't want anything to do with him? I decided not to answer. One moment later he approached me. He leaned against the balustrade of the balcony we stood on. "Think about it.", he added. I didn't answer._

_What did he thought I have done for the last hours, days and entire weeks! I thought about the option "Me and Klaus.", I did. But every time I tried to convince myself that it could work out, I came to the conclusion it couldn't. My friends wouldn't accept him, even if he was another person when he was with me. Even if he was a person I started falling for., I admitted to myself._

"_I did.", I answered after a couple of minutes. "I thought about … us.", I whispered under my breath. I knew I spoke so low only he could understand me. I stared into the night sky, watched the stars. "And?", he said. "There is no and. It wouldn't work.", I murmured and turned around without looking at him. As I walked towards the door which would lead me into the Lockwood mansion, I felt Klaus' hand gabbing mine. I turned my head around and looked into his greyish blue eyes. "It would work, if that's what you want.", he whispered. I just stared at him. Before I knew what happened I stood flush against him. Our noses almost touched. There was only a little gap to close between our lips. _

"_Yes or no, love?", he whispered. _

"_Yes.", I replied without thinking about it._

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**Leave a review! :)**

**The link to the dresses:**

image/45262602104


	5. Purple

**A/N: Here we go again :D**

**This chapter is one of the key chapters, I think. It's pretty important and wlel, the next chapter wil be one of the important ones too :)  
I'm sorry that it takes me so lang to update but I have writer's block way too often so I start to write somthing new everytime I don't know how to continue and well, that's pretty shitty for the stories I should update :)**

**But enough talked :D Read my other story 'I enjoy you, love'**

**And if you want to you can read my drablle as well ;)**

**Follow me on tumblr: DelenaMyKlaroline**

**What do you think of the dresses of last chapter? :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 05 - Purple

* * *

_I felt his breath against my lips, and all I could think about were his soft, red luscious lips. I bit my lower lip as we locked eyes. He leaned in. As his lips brushed mine softly, a shiver went down my spine and the world seemed to spin around us. The next time our lips met, I pressed my lips onto his, not able to hold back any longer. It felt like euphoria. Our lips moved in perfect sync. But suddenly we heard a voice. "Caroline?", Tyler screamed from afar. We instantly stopped. As I looked at Klaus, he seemed to be as confused as I was. "What did just happen?", he asked, ruffling his hand through his hair. I didn't answer, I walked towards the steps which threatened to arrive soon. The moment I rounded the corner which lead downstairs, I bumped into Tyler. "I searched you.", Tyler said, taking my hand. I smiled softly and he returned my smile. "I just wanted to see the stars.", I answered. "You're such a romantic.", Tyler answered, smiling slightly. "Remember how you told me that you wanted your first kiss to be under a perfect nightsky full of sparkling stars?", he asked, smiling wider at the memory. We were at a party of the cheer squad and the football team in our freshman year. We were both pretty drunk as I told him about my kitschy hopes and dreams. "Yes, we were in freshman year.", I replied, smiling at the memory. But as the fact that I just had my perfect kiss with Klaus, occurred to me, my smile fell._

* * *

_Tyler and I walked down the staircase. As I saw Rebekah standing at the bar with Stefan, she raised an eyebrow at me. I slightly shook my head. "I'll tell you later.", I mouthed and she nodded at that. I felt like Rebekah was the only one I could tell about this whole Klaus thing, I mean, they were siblings, she didn't hate him. She only hated him like siblings hated each other._

_Tyler and I walked out of the mansion, into the garden. We sat down on the bench Klaus and I talked about my dreams just one hour before. I sighed as I thought about the situation I was in. There was only one solution. I nudged Tyler to get his attention. As he looked up I drew a deep breath for the following._

"_Tyler, I need an intermission.", I said and looked into his eyes. "What?", he whispered. I didn't answer. I knew he understood me. We both knew he understood me. He just needed time to process what I told him. "A... break?", he asked. I nodded. "Why?", he asked quietly. "I .. something changed. And I have to overthink things, I need a break.", I repeated. "Okay. I'll give you your space to overthink things.", he said and stood up. He turned around and walked into the mansion. I hurt him. I already knew it would hurt him, but I had to tell him. I couldn't let him think that everything was rainbows and unicorns, he had to know that I couldn't handle our relationship right now._

* * *

_As soon as Tyler walked into the house, the first tear fell. I didn't even bother to wipe it away, I just sat there and cried quietly as I looked into the nightsky. With time passing my vision blurred further. As I decided to wipe the tears away and go back inside, I heard Rebekah and Stefan coming outside. "Care, what happened?", I heard Rebekah asking as she flashed towards me. Stefan furrowed his brow as I started crying harder and leaned my head against Rebekah's shoulder. She embraced my tightly and I returned the hug, happy to have someone who would be able to understand me in some twisted way. I sighed as I calmed myself. "Do you have a tissue?", I asked, my voice breaking at the end of the sentence. Stefan gave me a handkerchief and I whipped the tears away with it. "I look like a panda bear, do I?", I asked, sobbing as I smiled. "You'll come home with me, and you'll stay over night.", Rebekah said. I was about to agree as it occurred to me, that she lived with Klaus. "I can't come to the mansion.", I answered, paling at the thought, "Do you still have your house?", I added. Rebekah furrowed her brow slightly. "Yes, we'll stay there.", Rebekah answered, linking my arm with hers. She lead me around the house. "I'll tell Elena and Bonnie that you felt sick.", Stefan said as we walked away. "Thank you.", I said, smiling weakly at my best friend. Stefan returned my smile kindly and walked back into the mansion. _

_Rebekah and me walked towards a car. Rebekah opened it from afar. As we sat in the car, Rebekah started the engine. We drove in silence for a while. As Rebekah thought that it was safe to talk, she turned towards me. "What happened?", she repeated her question from earlier. I sighed. "You know that I walked onto the balcony?", I asked her. She nodded. _

"_Well, I tried to block every thought that was about your dear brother. I am so confused about my feelings for him, and he being around me doesn't help the tiniest bit. It's not like I had one moment for myself since I was at yours and the whole daring incident happened. Every time I was in town he was there and every time I met with Tyler in public, your brother walked past us and everything came back. Do you know how unnerving your brother's presence can be?", I started rambling. _

_Rebekah smiled at my question. "I spent the better part of the last millennium with him, awake and not daggered. I know what you're talking about.", she replied. I smiled at that. _

"_Back to the balcony.", I said, breathing in, "He walked up to me and told me to think about it. I know he could've talked about everything, but the only thing which seemed to be logic was … for a lack of better descriptions … 'us'. So I told him that I did and that I came to the conclusion that we wouldn't work out. I wanted to come back in, but he grabbed my hand and made me look at him. He said that we would work out if I wanted us to. And suddenly I stood flush against him and he asked me 'yes or no, love' and I didn't even think about it as I answered 'yes'! I mean it's not like I hate him or don't want to be with him, I __**want **__to be with him, and that's the problem.", I continued, realizing that we stood in front of Rebekah's house. As she heard that I stopped talking, she got out of the car and I followed her._

* * *

_We walked into the house and she lead me into her bedroom. "You can shower and I lend you my clothes. We can continue afterwards.", she said, smiling at me. I returned her smile and walked into the mentioned bathroom. I took a quick, hot shower and dried myself afterwards. As I finished removing my makeup, I slipped back into my underwear and came into Rebekah's bedroom. She wasn't there. I walked towards what I thought would be the dresser and found a room behind the wooden door. I walked into her closet and turned on the light. I searched for simple shirts. As I found them I settled for a black one. I found black sweat pants as well and put on socks and a hoodie with zipper as well. As I left Rebekah's closet I heard her voice coming from downstairs. She talked with someone. I took a hairband off her nightstand and arranged my hair into a messy bun. _

_I walked out of her room and stood in the hallway. "Why aren't you at home, Bekah, I thought we already talked about this.", Klaus said. "Caroline's here, Nik. She needs a friend.", Rebekah replied. "She's here?", he asked, trailing off at the end of the sentence. "Don't even think about walking up these stairs.", Rebekah replied, moving. "And why not?", Klaus replied, I could hear the cocky smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. "She's confused and like she told me, your presence doesn't help at all. So, please, Nik. Let me handle this. I'll talk with Caroline, she needs someone whom she can tell everything that bothers her. Her friends hate you, so they won't understand, Stefan's unfortunately for her not gay so he won't understand. I am the only female being in this whole town who may be able to understand her in some twisted way.", Rebekah said. I smiled at her words and decided to walk downstairs. _

_As I took the first step towards the staircase, they were silent. I heard them moving. As I arrived downstairs, they both looked at me. I smiled weakly. I approached Rebekah and hugged her tightly. "You're perfect.", I said, "Every word resembled my thoughts.", I added to banish her confusion. She returned my smile. I shoot Klaus a look, he watched us. I let my arms fall to my sides and walked past them into the direction in which I suspected the kitchen. As I walked into the room and towards the fridge, Rebekah started talking again. "You heard her.", she said. Klaus sighed in defeat. "I'll leave.", he said, walking towards the door. Suddenly his steps stopped. "Nik, what is it?", Rebekah asked. "Caroline?", he asked, his voice breaking at the end. I felt like I was frozen in place. His voice sounded so wounded and hurt. I turned around and walked towards the kitchen door. My eyes found his the moment I saw him. Rebekah stood there, watching us. "Klaus?", I replied, barely audible. "I will wait for you.", he said. Five simple words which made me bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. Five words which made me shiver. Five words which meant everything and nothing at the same time. "I know.", I replied as he didn't go. He nodded, turning around and going through the door. I stared at the door, even after Klaus was gone. "You sit down on the couch. I'll shower and get us some drinks. I'll be back in ten.", Rebekah said. As I didn't move, she rolled her eyes and dragged me into her living room. She pushed me onto the couch and told me to wait._

* * *

_Exactly ten minutes later she was back, in more comfortable clothes, with bloodbags and champagne in her hands. She sat everything onto the table which stood next to us and sat down next to me. I turned towards her to face her and she did the same. "Where have you been when we arrived?", Rebekah asked. I thought about it._

"_Me wanting to be with your brother but that being a problem.", I answered, furrowing my brow as I heard it. It sounded pretty damn weird. "Continue." Rebekah said. "Well, after I said yes he kissed me. Okay, firstly our lips only brushed, but then I pressed mine against his and we kissed and it felt like firework and euphoria and my whole world fell apart – in a good way. But suddenly I heard Tyler's voice and I went into panic mode and pushed him away from me. I didn't even talk to him as I walked towards Tyler and I feel horrible for doing so because I hurt his feelings – again. Either way, Tyler and me walked down, you saw that. We walked outside. On our way down he reminded me of something I told him on a party as we were freshman on High School and confused my like fuck. So I told Tyler that I needed an intermission and he was hurt but told me he would leave me be and he went back inside and I started crying and that's basically how you found me.", I ended. Rebekah tilted her head slightly. _

"_What was it you told Tyler on that party you mentioned?", Rebekah asked curiously. I sighed and smiled at it. "It's actually pretty kitschy and kind of silly, but I'm a hopeless romantic, you know? And I told him that the perfect kiss in my little dream world would be under a perfect nightsky with the stars shimmering in the background. And I just had a kiss like that with your brother.", I answered. I took a bloodbag off the table and ripped it open, drinking it. I wrinkled my nose as I tasted the blood, A-, my least favorite blood type. _

_Rebekah smiled at my words. "And why is your wish to be with Nik a problem?", she asked, referring to my earlier words. I sighed. "It's just... ugh I have a boyfriend. I have Tyler and I was happy with him. And then he bit me and Klaus came along and healed me and said all those sweet things and made me want to live. And after that my personal hell broke loose. It would've been a whole lot simpler for me, if my friend's would've seen that it isn't a good idea to use me as, I quote, little blonde distraction. You know? I actually found myself caring for him and thinking about him. I found myself feeling sorry for him or even, thinking that he's funny or god looking. And every time I thought so, I chided myself and I started hating myself a little further for such thoughts. He is the bad guy and I am the good girl and I just shouldn't feel anything, let's call it positive, for him, but I always find myself doing so. And pretending to hate your brother is exhausting, so I started giving in. And every time I give in a little further, I feel guilty for doing so. It's like never ending torture.", I explained. Rebekah nodded at my words. She thought about them while she opened the other blood bag and nipped on it. _

"_I think you should just block out these guilt feelings. Just block out what your friends may think and everything like that for a while and get to know him. I know that he likes you, and I know that you don't want to hurt him. But every time you feel guilty after giving in it hurts him, even if he won't admit it.", Rebekah said. I thought about her words. This could actually work. "I think I should try that.", I replied, voicing my thoughts._

* * *

"That's basically how it started.", I said, looking at Elena and Bonnie. "Seems like Rebekah is actually … nice.", Elena said, wrinkling her nose at the last word. Bonnie and me giggled. "It doesn't surprise me that she wanted to go out with us. Me and her started bonding and well, we three have been friends like forever. Rebekah doesn't want to make me choose between her and you, because that would destroy me, literally. So she tries to integrate.", I said, smiling at my explanation. I grew really fond of Rebekah in the past weeks. She kept in touch with me as I was in Paris with Tyler, and she helped me **not** to go insane.

Suddenly my phone rang. I got it and answered the call. "Are you ready to party?", Rebekah asked, making me smile. "Oh yes, we are. Are we having fun at yours or somewhere out of town?", I replied, biting my lower lip. "We'll party out of town. I haven't told Nik where we're going - I hope he doesn't follow us. I'll be at yours in ten.", Rebekah answered. "Okay, see you then Bex.", I said, smiling. "Love you!", Rebekah said, hanging up. I hung up as well and smiled at my phone, shaking my head slightly. "Bex?", Elena asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's shorter than Rebekah.", I replied, standing up from my bed. "She'll be here in ten, we should be ready by then.", I added.

Elena and Bonnie nodded. They got their handbags and got shopping bags out of them. Elena changed into a little black dress. She opened her braided pigtail and wore her hair down in soft waves. She wore light green eyeliner to stress her brown bambi eyes. "How do I look?", Elena asked as Bonnie and I were still busy with our outfits. We glanced at her "You're hot.", I said, winking at Elena. Elena chuckled and Bonnie joined her.

Bonnie slipped into a skin tight red dress which ended at the mid of her upper tight. It was strapless with sweetheart neckline, like Elena's. But unlike Elena's dress, Bonnie's had belt loops around the waist area. Bonnie slung a black belt around her waist with a shimmering silver belt buckle. She wore pitch black eyeliner and shimmering red lip gloss.

I decided to wear dark blue hot pants with high waist. I tucked a white shirt with v neckline into my pants and slung a belt through the belt loops, it was black. I wore black eyeliner and a thin layer of pink lipstick. Just enough to let my lips shimmer but not enough to let me look slutty. I decided to wear blue high heels while Elena and Bonnie wore high heels matching the color of their dresses.

The moment we went down the staircase Rebekah opened the door. "Care!", she said, hugging me tightly. "Hey, Bekah.", I replied, returning her hug. Elena and Bonnie exchanged a long look I didn't miss. "I don't bite.", Rebekah said, rolling her eyes at them as we separated from each other.

"They'll get used to it.", I said, smiling at the three of them.

I eyed Rebekah up. She wore light pink hot pants and a green shirt with v neck. Her shoes matched the color of her pants and the plateau along with the heels matched the color of her shirt. "How do I look?", she asked, smiling as she realized that me and her wore matching outfits. "Almost as hot as me.", I replied. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at me. "But I love your Jimmi Choos.", I added, knowing she would be happy that I recognized the brand of her shoes. She smiled at me (like I predicted) and linked her arm with mine. "Elena, Bonnie, Care. Let's make this night unforgettable.", Rebekah said. We cheered and walked towards her car. She choose the red cabriolet I saw once in the Mikaelson garage.

We drove out of town, listening to music, talking the whole drive. The girls filled me in on what happened while I was in Paris and we laughed a lot. I was happy to see that Bonnie and Elena got along with Rebekah, even if Elena and Rebekah hardly talked with each other they at least smiled at each other. As we drove up to the club Rebekah decided we should go to it was dark. The nightsky was filled with stars and it was simply beautiful. It reminded me of my kiss with Klaus. I smiled at the thought.

"Let's party.", Elena said as we walked towards the entrance of the club.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**Leave a review :)**


	6. Crimson

**Hello my lovely readers :)**

**Here is the next chapter :DD**

**I rlly hope you like it ;)**

**read my other Story 'I enjoy you, love' and my drabble :DDD**

**Follow me on tumblr: delenamyklaroline**

**Happy reading 3**

* * *

Chapter 06 - Crimson

* * *

The girls ground against each other as they danced. It was hot and smelled like sweat, alcohol and perfume, but they had fun. Rebekah and Caroline emptied their third bottle of champagne as the music stopped. The girls stood next to the bar and clinked their glasses as the crowd became silent. Caroline felt her phone vibrating through the thin material of her jeans. She got it out of her pocket and saw Matt's caller ID. She knitted her brow. She raised her mobile to show the others why she went out of the disco for a moment. They nodded and smiled at her. As Caroline walked towards the entrance of the club the DJ said something about someone's birthday being today. She clapped absently as the rest of the crowd did while she left the club. She walked a few steps as she called Matt back. He picked up after the third ring. "Hey Care.", Matt said. "Hey, you called me.", Caroline replied, walking around. The area was pretty large and everything nearby was a tankstop and the disco. It was almost creepy. "I haven't called you.", Matt replied confused. Caroline knitted her brow. Something was off. It was so empty and silent. She already walked about 100 meters as she turned around to walk back.  
"You didn't?", she asked, taking a step forwards. "No, Care, what's up? You sound strange.", Matt said. Caroline looked around her, something was off, she just couldn't define what. "It's nothing just... Don't worry, maybe I misread the caller ID. I'll see you at the Grill.", she replied, faking a smile so her voice would sound unconcerned, even if her stomach told her something else. "Okay, see you then.", Matt said. She hung up and slipped the phone into her pocket. She took a deep breath and looked to her left and her right. As she was about to turn around to ensure herself that she was just crazy someone grabbed her from behind.

She used all her vampire strength to free herself, but it was useless. The person was stronger. As she was about to bite the person she felt that her neck was being snapped.

* * *

As Caroline awoke she was in a dark room. As she scanned her surroundings, she couldn't really see anything. It was pitch black except for the faint light which made the edge of the door visible. Caroline stood up but felt her head spinning as she did so. What the hell happened? She was a vampire, she shouldn't feel dizzy in any way. Caroline massaged her temples and took a few unnecessary deep breath before she walked towards the door. She was weakened, but she should be able to destroy this godforsaken door with her vamp strength, shouldn't she?

Caroline stopped a few steps before she reached the door. She reached out and felt the wooden material of the door against her fingertips. She took one more step back and took a deep breath before she kicked the door open. As she did so a cozy room greeted her. Caroline furrowed her brow as she walked towards the door, but couldn't enter the other room. It seemed like an invisible barrier hold her back. Caroline grunted. She didn't like this the least bit. She drew one more deep breath and told herself to calm the fuck down. She turned around and mustered the room. There was a bed and a closet in it. No window, nothing else. It was weird. Caroline looked for a light switch but couldn't find one. So she decided to sit down in the door frame.

* * *

After whet felt like an eternity Caroline heard a door opening and steps walked into the room. Caroline stayed in her position. She already checked her hand. She knew that the person who held her captive had her daylight ring. The first moment Caroline asked herself what Elena was doing here, but then she recognized the bouncy curls. She sighed. "Katherine.", she deadpanned, standing up. Katherine turned towards her smiling at her. "You're awake.", she stated the obvious, putting he shopping bags upon the couch which stood in front of the giant TV. "Why am I here?", Caroline asked, she already tried to figure out who would've taken her, but the evil doppelganger slut was the last person she suspected. "Well, word got around that you belong to Klaus.", she said, walking towards the door frame and leaning against it right outside of the barrier. "I thought it would be fun to see how long it takes him to find out that I'm the kidnapper.", Katherine added, smiling at the blonde. Caroline grunted. "Seriously?", she huffed. Katherine smiled. "This will be fun.", she said as she walked back towards her shopping bags.

Ever since Caroline found out that Katherine kidnapped her for fun Caroline just lay in front of the door on her back staring at the ceiling. Katherine made attempts to talk to her but Caroline decided to ignore the elder vampire completely. After a couple of hours Katherine sat on the couch and watched a movie while she had a stranger sitting next to her. Every now and then the doppelganger drunk from him. Caroline could smell the blood in the air and it made her insane. She was thirsty. It wasn't like she couldn't resist the urge to scream and rip something (or better said someone) apart. But she hadn't had her fuel the last time she drunk blood. She assumed that she would get some blood when she would meet Klaus after their girls night out. Klaus, what was he doing? He must've heard about her mysterious disappearance by now. Did he search her? Well, dumb question, Caroline., she chided herself, of course he searched her. Probably the whole gang. She really didn't understand the fucking hell Katherine had to tear her out of her life when she just started to enjoy it. Sometime, during her spinning thoughts, Caroline fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Barbie!", she heard Katherine's voice screaming. She refused to open her eyes when she suddenly felt the heat and smelled the smell of something burning. Caroline opened her eyes and jumped out of the sun rays. "What the hell?", she hissed, crouching into one corner of the room. "I had to get you up somehow.", Katherine stated, shrugging slightly.

Caroline saw the girl walking into her room, tossing her ring in her direction. Caroline caught it mid air and slipped it on. She sighed as she felt safe again. She walked towards Katherine. The girls stood in front of each other, eye to eye, their nose tips almost touching. "what am I doing here Katherine?", Caroline asked. She felt dizzy again but refused to show her weakness in front of the other vampire. "I am bored, Blondie, and I choose you to be worthy my time and attention.", Katherine said, "At least I turned you." Caroline huffed. "You don't expect me to squeal in delight, do you?", Caroline retorted, folding her arms in front of her chest. Katherine smiled and tilted her head. "Not at all. But I want you to do one thing, Caroline.", Katherine said, he voice dropping into a tone Caroline knew all too well, she tried to look elsewhere, but it was too late. "I want you to do whatever you feel like doing, except for leaving my side or harming me in any way.", the doppelganger compelled her. Caroline hated herself for her weakness. She really wanted to rip the doppelgangers head of, but she couldn't. "Ugh!", Caroline screamed in desperation, distancing herself from Katherine. She formed a fist and beat the wall. The wall crumbled under her strength and finally formed a big whole. "I hate you, Katherine Pierce.", Caroline spat. She wanted to rip someone's head of, but nobody except for Katherine was to be seen anywhere near so she had to calm herself by destroying the wall. "Oh and you can leave this room now.", Katherine added walking out of the room. Caroline wanted to follow the girl, she was curious what she would do. She desperately tried to resist the compulsion but she couldn't. She followed Katherine.

* * *

Katherine smiled as she heard the blonde girl, cursing under her breath. "Want to have a drink?", Katherine asked as they arrived at their destination, the bedroom of the apartment. Caroline desperately tried to stop herself from transforming into her vampire form and walking to the man Katherine almost killed the last night. She wanted to resist, but she just couldn't. Not even five minutes later Caroline was a crying puddle, blood smeared across her face. She cried and cried, not stopping. She didn't want to kill this innocent man, but she had to. It was horrible.

"That's going to be fun.", Katherine said, smiling widely.

* * *

"Oh burn.", Caroline said as she shoot Katherine a glare. Katherine smiled at her. "We both you know that you want to bite into her wrist.", the doppelganger said. Her and Caroline were in a small diner of the small town they currently lived in. "Burn.", Caroline repeated herself, not even daring to look anywhere else but at her hands. "You want it Blondie.", she heard Katherine whispering into her ear. Her smirk ever evident in her voice. Caroline pressed her eyes shut, gritted her teeth and folded her arms tightly. She wouldn't drink from a human. Suddenly the faint smell of the waitresses blood intesyfied. Caroline opened her eyes in surprise and saw the crimson red blood streaming out of the cut Katherine made with the knife lying on the table. Caroline felt like hypnotized, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the sweet liquor. She grunted in despair, this was horrible, it was a disaster. "Drink.", Katherine said, her voice seductive, the glint of malice in her eyes still evident. "I hate you.", Caroline said as she leaned towards the arm of the girl. "I'm so sorry.", she said to her before she sunk her fangs into the soft flesh of the girl's wrist. The blood was sweet and Caroline felt high. The blood high was better than every other high could be. As Caroline had enough, she retracted her fangs and took one of the napkins off the table to clean her face. She looked around her. "Why is nobody reacting?", she asked Katherine. Katherine smiled. "I compelled the whole town.", she replied, smiling. "They won't even remember that we've been here.", she added. Caroline knitted her brow. "Were?", she asked, feeling panic raising. "Yes, we're leaving in thirty minutes.", Katherine said. "Where are we going?", Caroline asked. "I miss Europe.", Katherine simply answered, smiling at Caroline's shocked expression.

* * *

As her and Katherine entered the airport Caroline desperately searched a solution. She was screwed, she already knew that. She couldn't call her friends, let alone answer one of their calls or text messages. She wanted to tell them everything, but this would endanger Katherine and she was compelled to do nothing which could harm her in any way. Caroline hated compulsion, she really did. Katherine compelled them seats in the first class in a flight to Rome. Rome, she wanted to see Rome with Klaus. He promised her to go and see Rome with her. Now that she's already been in Paris with Tyler she could scratch Rome as well. Only Tokyo left.

Caroline sighed, she wanted to see Klaus so badly, she missed him. But she couldn't.

* * *

After a few hours the girls arrived at the airport in Rome. As Caroline saw a yellow cabriolet, she couldn't help herself but steal it, that's what Katherine's compulsion did to her, it made her steal cars. As the girls sat in the car and drove down a highway Caroline tried to ignore the feeling of freedom and excitement which rushed through her. It was kind of exciting to drive in a stolen car along a highway at night. And with Katherine of all persons, it was weird, but it could be fun, Caroline knew this one. And she hated herself for her thoughts.

As they reached the city Caroline drove straight to the center, she felt a pull towards it. As she saw a grand beautiful hotel she parked the car in front of it and stood in front of it, unsure what she should do next. She really wanted to sleep in there, in a suite made for a queen, but she didn't want to compel anybody. She had an internal battle which Katherine ended. She sighed, walked past the blonde vampire and compelled them the biggest suite the hotel had to offer.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**Leave a review :)**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE - IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION! **

**I decided to delete "Blowjobs and cocaine" as well as "I enjoy you, love." I feel like both fics won't be finished like ever. I just started writing them without any thoughts about what's going to happen when the story improved. Now that I'm at this point, I'm stuck and I don't want to keep you guys waiting when I know that nothing (or at least nothing I'll be satisfied with) is going to come. I'll reread my one shots and re-upload them. I think I'll stick with one shots for a while, till I made my mind up. The next time I start to upload a multi chaptered fic, It'll be already finished - I promise.**

**I hope you are able to forgive me my lovely readers, followers, favoriters and reviewers.**

**A special thank you and I love you to justine, who always read, even when it took me ages to update.**

**I love you sweethearts!**

**xoxo**


End file.
